Into the Woods
by awaywiththepixies
Summary: Gibbs & his team have managed to escape the Annual Agency Team Building Camp for the last 4 years in a row, but they haven't been that lucky this year.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

 **A/N: Hi guys, I know I have another fic in the works currently (The Family You Choose) but I wanted to simultaneously have a different, lighter fic going at the same time, so I hope you like it & please review xxx**

Special Agent Gibbs! You have to..." Cynthia's reply faded out as the Director of NCIS, Jenny Shepard, raced out of her chair & ran to her door as quick as she could, pressing her hands firmly against it, preventing Gibbs from getting in first try. She felt him collide with the door, hard, & had to resist the urge to snicker.

"What the hell?" He growled from the other side of the door.

Her face turned red as she tried to swallow the giggles & laughs that were trying to escape her throat as she pushed all her weight against the door & propped the door handle up with a steady palm, completely halting his attempt to get into her office.

He flicked the handle a few more times before she felt him push off the door. She raced back to her seat, completely prepared for the 200 pound man to come barrelling through her office door with all of his might, landing with a grunt against the floor.

A buzz at her phone caused her to lose her focus on the spectacle that was in front of her, she lazily raised a perfectly manicured finger to the button & pressed it.

"Director, Special Agent Gibbs is here to see you." Her assistant stated, mildly amused at their antics.

"Thank you Cynthia, send him in." She said sarcastically & he cast her a particularly nasty glare.

No matter how hard she tried, the smile would not leave her face, Jenny could guarantee it would be a permanent fixture for the rest of the day.

"What can I do for you Jethro?" She asked calmly, trying to ignore his scowl as he picked himself up & brushed himself off.

"Why don't you tell me Jen? You called me here." He said unbelievingly, his face outraged.

"Oh yes that's right, I need you to look over the itinerary for the camp I'm sending you & your team on next week." She supplied smoothly.

"What?!" He yelled, his temper getting the better of him.

Maybe she shouldn't have deployed tactics to get him to better understand the courtesy of knocking before she broke this news to him.

"You & your team are being sent to a team building camp for a week, next week."

"Team... Building?" He ground out.

"You, Special agents Dinozzo, David & McGee." She nodded.

"Why is it just us?" He whined & she had to resist the urge to laugh again.

"You will also be accompanied by Abby, Ducky, Mr. Palmer & myself."

"Jen..." He looked at her pleadingly.

"Your team deserves a break from their caseload & this camp is compulsory. Your team has avoided it for the last 4 years."

"The case load just backs up again if you take us away for a few days."

"Not if your Director has already delegated the cases to other teams."

His fiery blue eyes met her amused green & he gave her the ultimate stare down, employing all of his tactics to get her to stop this.

He stood up with a growl & stalked off, slamming her door behind him.

 **NCIS NCIS**

The week passed quickly & before everyone knew it, it was 4 in the morning on a Monday & they were all desperately trying to get to the bus on time, that would take them to the camp they would call home for the week.

Gibbs stood vigilantly over his weathered marine corps back pack, his usual coffee in hand, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

The first was Ziva, she quietly greeted him with a nod, before sitting down on the ground & trying not to fall asleep.

Then came Tim, he plonked himself next to Ziva & leant heavily on his duffel bag.

Ducky & Palmer were next, Ducky was recounting a tale of another early morning adventure while Palmer nodded once in a while & rubbed his eyes. Ducky sat down on his luggage & Jimmy sat next to McGee.

Next came the director. The sound of her heels arrived before she did, she stood next to Gibbs, dropping her luggage & sipping stoically on a similar coffee cup to him. Her perfectly made up face not reflecting how tired she was.

Everyone who was awake enough cringed when they saw Abby. She looked exhausted, she walked in with un-even plaits, a half buttoned shirt & a crooked skirt. She hadn't bothered with shoes yet. She plopped herself on Gibbs' feet & leant back against his legs & instantly fell asleep again. Jenny watched with a smile as Gibbs bent down slightly & stroked her head a few times, before righting himself & continuing to drink his coffee.

The bus arrived shortly after, it's garishly coloured metal was heightened by a musical horn that startled Abby & made everyone else wince in pain.

Gibbs shot Jenny a look, letting her know that he was not okay with this & at the moment neither was she.

A relatively big man jumped off the bus, he had short gym shorts on & a fitted tank top that allowed almost every bit of hair he had on his body to be visible.

"Good morning campers!" He yelled enthusiastically.

Clearly not satisfied with the response he tried again.

"I said, Good morning campers!"

Everyone muttered a greeting, while Ziva let out a few choice Hebrew swear words under her breath.

"I am Camp counsellor Jeff & I will be transporting you guys today. If you could all bring your bags with you, that would be great!"

He eagerly stepped aside & everyone started to trudge on. Gibbs grabbed McGee & Ducky grabbed Jimmy when they tried to get on to the bus before anyone else. Both boys winced when they were pulled back & withered further at the glare that the director gave them as she climbed steadily on to the bus first, shooting a smile at Gibbs & Ducky.

"I'm sorry I'm late boss!" Tony ran towards them & was greeted with a firm slap to the back of the head.

"Won't happen again boss." He said as he nursed his head.

The bus was as bright & colourful on the inside as the outside.

There were 8 seats, so everyone grabbed there respective partner & sat down together. Gibbs & Jenny at the front, followed by Ducky & Jimmy, McGee & Abby & finally Tony & Ziva.

The bus driver started rattling off trivia, which everyone managed to successfully tune out. The sun just started to peak out of the horizon as they continued their journey, everyone had fallen asleep except for Gibbs & Jenny. Jenny rolled over from the window, facing him.

"No more sleep for you Jethro?" She asked with a smirk.

He just looked at her, lifting the corner of his lip briefly before continuing to look out at the road.

 **Thanks for reading xxx**


End file.
